1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the application of ski wax, with an electrically heatable wax container, in the outside bottom surface of which, serving as an application surface, at least one wax discharge opening has been provided, which is connected with the wax container by at least one closeable channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present day, modern ski waxes for racing skiers are used fundamentally differently from the earlier ski waxes. Whereas the traditional aki waxes were applied on the coating material in an actual layer, the present day high performance waxes must be sealed with the coating material. That means, no thick layer is applied any more, as had been done hitherto, but now one must strive to fuse so-to-speak as thin as possible a film by the action of heat with said coating material.
The present day coating materials are made of polyethylene, the crystalline structure of which forms a fine porosity which can absorb waxes. The excess wax is again removed with a scraper up to the coating. The racing skier therefore glides or slides on a surface in which wax crystals and polyethylene crystals are intermixed, whereby the interaction of both types of crystals results in the optimum sliding effect.
In German Pat. No. 960.164 a device for the application of ski wax according to the hitherto practiced method has been described. With the help of this device the wax can be applied to the coating material in a thick layer. The quantity of discharge of the wax cannot be controlled and the wax discharge begins at the moment when the device comes into contact with the surface of the ski. This device is not suitable for any preheating of the coating and a subsequent ironing in of the wax film.
Furthermore, an apparatus for spread coating of a thin layer from a liquid or semi-liquid material onto a series of plates has been known from German application, open to public inspection, Ser. No. 2,106,522. The outside bottom surface of this apparatus is tilted by means of a spacer disposed posteriorly, in order to determine the thickness of the layer. This apparatus too, is not suitable for spreading and subsequent smoothing of the layer applied.